1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tapware, more particularly to a water inlet device for mounting a valve body on a deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a faucet 2 is to be mounted to a deck 1 and includes a valve body 3 that is connected to a water inlet pipe 4. The valve body 3 is formed with a water inlet hole 301 and a screw hole 302. The faucet 2 further includes a threaded securing component 303 and a nut 304. The threaded securing component 303 has one end that engages threadedly the screw hole 302, and an opposite end extending through the deck 1 and engaging the nut 304 so as to secure the faucet 2 to the deck 1. The water inlet pipe 4 has one end fixed in the water inlet hole 301, and an opposite end connected to a control valve 5.
When the faucet 2 is broken and needs to be replaced, a repairman has to close the control valve 5, disconnect the water inlet pipe 4 from the water inlet hole 301 in the valve body 3, loosen the nut 304, and then disconnect the threaded securing component 303 from the screw hole 302. The faucet dismounting operation is performed in a reversed order when installing a new faucet 2 on the deck 1. Therefore, the replacement process is relatively complicated. Moreover, during the process of replacing or installing the faucet 2, the repairman has to operate under the deck 1, which is inconvenient and incurs high labor costs.